


Anticipation

by ti_nam



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: (their relationship is goals™ i'm not accepting criticism), Aftercare, Begging, Brat, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, Love Bites, Making You Ask For It, Masochism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Post-Orgasm, Sadism, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-04-20 20:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ti_nam/pseuds/ti_nam
Summary: You come home to find your boyfriend Anti isn't home yet. You go on with your normal routine until Anti appears and you understand that this evening will be... eventful.
Relationships: Anti/reader, Antisepticeye/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy this is long. Really long. Some kind of a.... slow burn.... if you will.
> 
> In any case, I hope you like it! And please don't hesitate telling me what you think!

A long day of work was coming to a close and you made your way back into your apartment. Clicking the door close behind you, you took your coat off, and leaned to glance around the living room. _“Babe?,”_ you called, trying to find your boyfriend. You stopped in your movements to listen closely, but didn’t hear any answer, so you guessed he wasn’t home yet. Once your coat and shoes were off, you walked straight through the living room to reach the bathroom, where you immediately let the shower water run. That’s what your routine was. If Anti had been there you would have gladly spent a bit of time with him, but the guy wasn’t home yet, but you were sure it wouldn’t be long. You took your clothes off to let them fall in a pile under the sink and got under the water. God today had been a long day. With your head under the warm water, eyes closed, you let all the stress wash away, massaging your scalp from time to time. 

When you were done, you wrapped yourself in a towel, quickly wiping off your hair but letting them fall down your shoulders, you went back to the living room to turn the TV on. Being all alone in a silent apartment wasn’t really your thing, you always needed to feel like there was someone there. And since SOMEONE was deciding to take his time, you had to make do. You grabbed your phone that you had thrown on the couch when you came in and opened to see your messages. The last one was Anti telling you he’d be home soon. He wasn’t the type to lie about this kind of stuff so you could only trust him and expect him to show up any minute. Before putting some clothes on you walked to the kitchen sink and poured yourself a large glass of water. Your other hand on the counter, you took a big gulp and almost spit everything out when you felt a sudden contact on your naked back. Two hands had appeared on either side of your body, cornering you against the counter. **“Didn’t even wait for me to shower?,”** a giggly voice asked right in your ear. 

After finally catching on with the fact that it was Anti who had appeared out of nowhere to corner you and breathe on your neck like this, you swallowed your mouthful of water with difficulty and tried calming down from the jolt. He always did that, creeping up on you without a sound, suddenly appearing from god-knows-where to take you by surprise. One could think that after such a long time living with him you would have become used to it but no : it still works wonders, to his great delight. Sometimes you wondered if he could teleport or something, because that’s absolutely the feeling you had. You put your hand on top of his and exclaimed, _“Will you STOP doing THA- where did you even come from?” _

You tried to turn around towards the front door to see that it was locked with nothing out of the ordinary. He couldn’t possibly have entered and closed the door behind him without you hearing or feeling his presence. Your eyes drifted to the TV and maybe that was why you didn’t hear anything. You also caught a glimpse at a toothy grin just at the corner of your vision. _“Don’t tell me you were here this entire time! Just waiting for… what exactly?” _

**“You to have your back turned…,”** he answered, brushing your hair away from your neck with his nose, so he could kiss your warm skin. You leaned in to the familiar contact, humming contently and you moved your head so he could have better access. Your hand that was still on top of his brushed his knuckles.. **“Because now,”** he added, **“I’ve got you exactly where I want you.” **

You smirked and felt him kiss and nibble on your shoulder with more energy, as if he was getting more and more hungry. You suddenly realized how close he was to you, and how you were almost on tiptoe above the counter so you could have space. You could almost feel something bulging in his pants. You huffed a bit louder. So this was how this evening was going to go, uh? Might as well go with it. The hand that was not on his went in his lower back and you pressed him a little more towards you. As you did so, your hips began moving, doing eight shapes and bumping into his crotch. _“In nothing but a towel…,”_ you continued, as you felt it slowly slip open with your thrusts. It eventually fell down, but since his body was so close to yours, it barely even moved. Arching your back, you let it fall on the ground between you two, and there you were, completely naked in front of him. 

_“Whoops,”_ you said in a overly innocent tone. You heard him make a hissing noise and understood that he really wanted to take you right then and there. His hands began roaming your naked body, taking you by the waist and roughly groping your tits and rubbing your lower stomach. A little moan slipped through your lips as you tugged on his shirt and slowly drifted down to palm his growing erection. 

This little game between the two of you kept going for a few more moments until he suddenly grabbed a fistful of your wet hair and forced your head to bend backwards, staring at the ceiling. His other hand slipped between your legs. **“Is this the game you want to play, slut?,”** he asked, in his usual high-pitched and sneering voice. You heard him giggle in your ear as your body responded to his attentions to your clit. You had managed to blindly unbutton his pants, slipped your hand in his shorts and answered, sounding a bit out of breath, _“What does it look like, big boy?” _

The laugh that echoed from his chest and into the room was inhuman. You gulped, halfway from fear to arousal. You squirmed next to him. **“Oh don’t’ya play smartasses with me,”** he growled in your ear, biting your neck deeper, this close from drawing blood. You moved against him from the stinging sensation, contributing a bit more to the wetness that was accumulating between your legs. He could probably feel it on his fingers. And knowing him, it wouldn’t be exaggerating to say that he could probably smell it in the air. 

But suddenly he stopped, leaving your crotch painfully cold. You gasped and instinctively grabbed his hardened length, earning another growl from him. Your hand was immobile and your whole body tensed when you felt a familiar sharp coldness pressing against the middle of your stomach. You had almost stopped breathing at this point, reluctant to realize that it didn’t help what was going on between your legs. As if sensing this argument you were having with yourself, Anti began slowly moving the knife up between your breasts. _“Do you… ever NOT have this thing on you…?,”_ you managed to articulate between the aching on your clit, the sharp stinging left by the blade and his hand tightly wrapped around your throat, that he squeezed even more. You had trouble keeping your eyes open and your mouth was gasping for air. You could feel his face looking at yours from the side, his head hovering slightly above you, gleefully looking down at the mess you were becoming. You didn’t have enough brain to keep jerking his cock so your hand just stayed there, wrapped around it. And you could guess that this will eventually be brought up again. Meanwhile, his hand lazily drew eight-shaped paths with the knife. 

**“And miss opportunities to tease you….?,”** he whispered in your ear. Without meaning for it to be so loud, you let out a moan, that you quickly bit silent. His hand moved against your throat so that even less air could get to your lungs, forcing your mouth to open again. **“Come on, you know I only want to hear ya scream for me… So go ahead… Stop pretending you can hide things from me, we both know it’s not true…” **

His canines shone in the right corner of your vision, and even though your mouth was forcibly open, you did your best to stay silent, in utter spite for what he was saying -and curiosity as to where that will bring you. Unable to turn your head to face him, your eyes stared as far to the right as they could, meeting his blue eyes, that looked ten times bigger from the arousal. You stared at each other for a moment before you eventually huffed, _“That looks like control to m-,” _you started, but couldn’t finish the thought. The blade was suddenly pressing harder on your breasts, to the point where it felt your skin might break at any moment. Your breathing, already weakened, became erratic, and you only inhaled by gulps, goosebumps having spread over your whole body. 

Your eyes still deep in his, you could see a sadistic flame burning in his soul. A faint giggle came to your ears and he asked, smugness tangible in his every word, **“Hm..? What was that?” **

You desperately tried to control your breathing, but your chest was shaking and stinging itself even more. The only thing your brain came up with was for the hand that was in his pants to suddenly start moving, up and down, up and down. He jolted in surprise and his hips moved in your hand. Though his stare did not falter, you could now see a haze of lust in front of his eyes and a hint of bestiality appear. He continued, his voice louder and sounding a bit more aggressive, **“Don’tcha try t-.... buy me with this shit…”**

Talking about control, it looked like Anti was slowly losing it, and you took that opportunity, a little smirk appearing on your features. You stroked with softer and more controlled movements, careful to let your thumb brush his tip every time you got there. **“I KNOW that’s what y’want slut, but… fuCK…,”** he kept going, growling. His knife suddenly jumped to your cheek and you froze for a moment, your eyes transfixed on the blade. You whimpered. **“Hehe.. Just trying t’make me forget that… You can’t resist what I’m doing to you… But… Gaghh…”**

His left hand finally let go of your throat and your knees almost gave way when he quickly turned you around so you could face him. You neck felt sore from having had your head lifted for so long, but something was telling you that you wouldn’t be done with the sore feelings yet. **“I’m not done with you..,”** he began in a threateningly low tone, **“I’m not stopping until you’re screamin my name, understand?” **

You lazily smiled and did an imperceptible nod with your head. In a swift gesture, Anti put the knife away in his back pocket and leaned to get a handful of your ass, his mouth kissing and nibbling on the crook of your neck. Your hands were touching him all over, on the back of his head and through his messy hair, clawing on his back much to his pleasure. But suddenly he drew back, making you unsteady once again. He looked at you deep in the eye with that predatory look on his face that you knew by heart. **“On the bed. Now.”**

You bit your lip (only in another attempt to make him go crazy), seductively leaned down to pick your towel back up, and lightly walked towards the bedroom, careful to show him how your ass rolled with every step. As you passed the living room’s door threshold, you heard a growl coming from behind you and smirked. How predictable this guy was, it was actually funny doing your brat like that. And you knew he absolutely loved it when you were this playful so everyone was satisfied. 

Hurrying to assume position before he entered the room, you quickly laid on the bed, your back against the head of the bed, your legs opening just a bit with your left leg bent and your right dangling out of the bed. When he appeared in the room, you were lazily caressing your inner thigh, expectantly looking at him. He stopped dead in his steps, and it looked like his eyes and stare were turning pitch black, a deviant smirk stretching his lips. He stood there for a few seconds, his features frozen in a twisted grin. You noticed his half-opened lips and his tongue rolling against his teeth. In a steady voice, you asked, your tone a bit lower than usual, _“Hungry?~”_

He didn’t need to give more of an answer and immediately rushed towards you, like a famished predator on a prey, his mouth aiming directly for your throat. You gasped and your hands landed on either side of his arms, immediately starting to claw at his skin. You knew it made him go absolutely crazy, the sharp stinging that sent shivers all over his body, and hell weren’t you trying to make him lose himself to lust. 

He was tasting every little bit of your skin, starting up at your throat and slowly nibbling down, with more and more hunger. He placed bites that were quickly becoming red and swollen and kept on going. He gave a particular attention to your breasts, biting sweetly on your nipples while harshly cupping the other. Your back arched in pleasure and pain, and your mouth had decided not to stop the moans from coming out anymore. As much as you wanted to play, it was no use trying to pretend you weren’t the biggest horny mess right now. You could almost feel your wetness soaking the sheets. 

As you were still grabbing his forearms like your life depending on it, his hand suddenly caught yours and your fingers intertwined. His head came back up above yours. Though you couldn’t see much clearly you caught a glimpse of his darkened blue eyes, drowning in arousal. Anti has been growling curses to himself this entire time, as he often did. He let out one last **“Fuck”** and dived for your lips, kissing you passionately the way only he could. Slowly melting under his touch, at first you didn’t realize what was happening, you were just appreciating the familiar warmth of his lips but it was a cold metallic object around your right wrist that brought you back to reality. _“Nnngh are you fucking kidding me…,”_ you whispered as your arm was lifted and bent outwards so your hand reached the head of the bed. 

Slowly opening your eyes again, you saw an absolutely ecstatic Anti, as proud as could be for his little stunt. You looked at your wrist, now stuck in the handcuff that forced you to stay in this position. Though you knew perfectly well that it was no use even trying, you vainly wiggled your hand in a comically limp fashion before letting your arm down. During this time your boyfriend had taken his shirt off, and you understood that he had never taken his eyes away from you. The shit-eating grin he was wearing was irritating. _“How did you even get that thing, did you have it all this ti-...,”_ you tried to continue, but you were out of breath and your attention drifted to something else. 

Your eyes traveled slowly on the shirtless man standing in front of you. He wasn’t the most muscular man in the universe, but his muscles were clearly shaped under his very white skin. He was holding his shirt in a hand clenched in a fist. It made his whole arm and shoulder look tense, and discreet veins adorned his skin. Your gaze drifted slowly to his chest, then down his stomach where muscles seem to disappear under his jeans where the outline of his member was ever so visible. 

You don’t know how long you had been staring, but there lay Anti, perfectly immobile, as if frozen in time. When you eventually focused back on his face, he simply said, though clearly struggling with his urges, **“Someone’s having trouble focusin, aren’t you, doll?” **

You tried to hide the fact that you swallowed nervously and let out a breathy chuckle. Your cheeks and ears were suddenly feeling scorching and you ignored that fact when you muttered in a fake casual way, _“Don’t… Don’t know what you’re talking about…” _

You hadn’t been looking at him in the eye when you said it, much like a kid that had been caught red-handed while doing something they weren’t supposed to. You suddenly looked up, a mischievous spark in your eyes. Your whole body felt tense, stuck in an apprehensive and impatient state, that you were struggling to dismiss. You clenched your right fist when you felt your fingers might have been shaking this entire time. No way in hell you would give up that easily. And a little part of your brain found funny the fact that you were oscillating between “fuck it I just want him” and “make him earn it”. You didn’t have much more time to ponder on the question because Anti suddenly clicked his teeth and plunged onto you again, but in a much calmer way. Almost as if the predator had understood that there was no way the prey could go anywhere. Best take your time and savor it. 

_“If you.. r-really wanted me to be still you’d have… tied me up a bit more than t-that…,”_ you said softly as he was nibbling on your belly, resuming the task he had interrupted. Your hand was gripping a fistful of the bedsheet and you couldn’t help but using your left leg as a support to thrust your hips towards him.

**“Oh because ya want to go away…?,”** he asked, barely taking the time to get his mouth away from you, as his pointy teeth were teasing the soft skin where your belly met your thigh. 

You let out a high pitched mewl, _“Nghh… Looks like botched work… Just sayin-nnnn…” _

A surprisingly low growl exited his mouth, vibrating through your entire body. Your back arched slightly and you focused your eyes on him again. When you looked down you saw his vibrant blue eyes staring back at you, aiming to catch your attention. His head was gently laying on the side, his cheek on your lower stomach. He might as well have been taking a nap. But considering how fucking wet you were, this was clearly not time for napping. And since you had been suggesting that he didn’t know how to tie you up, and knowing the sadistic tendencies the guy had, it would be fair to say that you had played a very bold move. You could feel the threat of him tightly tying you up and teasing you for hours hanging above your head. But best not think about that too loudly, you still weren’t convinced that he wasn’t able to read minds -especially yours. 

**“Botched work, uh?,”** he began, his nails slowly but harshly scraping at your lower stomach, moving dangerously closer to the pulsating heat between your legs. **“Maybe y’have…. suggestions?” **

You barely dared breathe anymore, your stomach heaving wildly and choked whimpers leaving your mouth. His fingers kept trailing down until they reached the top of your slit, where he thankfully - or sadly?- stopped. You seemed able to catch your breath at that moment, suddenly breathing loudly and quickly. His stare remained unfaltering, seemingly scanning your soul for god-knows-what. He absolutely knew what you wanted. But the thing was you didn’t feel like wording it aloud… yet. He swiftly moved his hand so that his palm could rest on your open pussy, nerve-wrackingly immobile. But it was still a touch that you gladly welcomed. You only answered by huffing and moaning, your eyes struggling to stay open. 

**“Any suggestion at all,” **he asked one last time, his voice unusually steady and neutral. You whimpered. You knew that when he used this calm and deliberate tone, shit was about to go down. But this time, you didn’t quite know where this was all going. The anticipation was killing you and the worst thing is that he was waiting for an answer you absolutely didn’t have. You started mumbling _“I-I mean… I uhmm…” _

The weight his blue eyes had on you was upsetting. He nuzzled the side of his face against your stomach, as if he was about to fall asleep. But to make you understand he wasn’t nearly done with you, his palm starting rhythmically pumping above your pussy, sending chills down your spine. **“I’ll just wait til you find the words…,”** he said, his eyes closing. But you knew the fucker knew every single thing that was going on in this room. His satisfied smirk spoke a thousand words. And you guessed his free hand was touching his member just out of your sight.

It was already hard enough to find a way out of the predicament you had just put yourself into, but he was doing everything in his power to make you struggle. And you knew he knew you didn’t mind. And he knew that if it weren’t for that pride of yours, you would be thanking him for it. This was the most infuriating thing about the situation. Because he was right. He wanted to bring you to that point where your desperation and your need for him outweighed what pride you had left. He wanted you to surrender everything you had to him. And he knew you will. You always did. No use denying it, even you knew you wouldn’t be able to play this game forever. In the meantime, your hips desperately tried rolling beneath him, but his free arm was firmly pinning you down. He didn’t look that muscular, but damn did he know how to keep you in place. But this wasn’t the kind of thought that would help you right now. 

You cleared your throat. Uhm… What was the question again? Was there even a question? You honestly couldn’t remember. You felt his breathing on the skin of your lower stomach. You could feel it getting deeper, and more intense. This wasn’t good. **“Okay then,”** he said. **“Maybe you need a little bit of inspiration.”**

And his palm left your crotch. The sudden sensation of cold nothingness down there made you cry out louder than you had anticipated and moan even louder when his fingertips went for your clit. You bit your lip and tried bucking your hips more violently when you felt his nail teasing the sensitive nub. Your hand that wasn’t tied to the head of the bed instinctively went to the top of his head, still nuzzled against your stomach. In your pleasure, you grabbed a handful of hair, just roughly enough to make Anti grunt. **“Exactly the reason why I didn’t tie you down entirely,”** he said, rubbing faster and obviously getting harder from the stinging sensation in his scalp. 

You gave a breathy chuckle before answering, _“Ha… Of c-course… Should have known...” _

**“Ah, looks like she has found her voice again.”** He moved so his face was between your legs and so he could look at you directly. His eyes were barely open, though clearly acknowledging everything that was going on. **“Now. You answer. The question.”** he ordered, his mouth mere centimeters away from your aching pussy. His right arm was laying across your stomach and firmly pressing down so you wouldn’t be able to use your legs to move your groin to him. **“What do you want me to do, slut?” **

You could see on his face that he was trying to keep the beast inside of him from eating you out right here and there. Because god did he want to ruin you, to make you scream his name and beg for him to fuck you. Oh, it would come (no pun intended). But neither of you wanted you to surrender right now, there would be no fun in that. You both know that and that was why you two were perfect for each other. He grunted, looking like the last hints of patience in him were disappearing. His mouth was half open and you could feel his eyes regularly glancing down at your glistening cunt, that he so wanted to bury his face in. 

_“Hhh-.. Hah-... Dinner is served Ant-oH GOD..!”_

He didn’t need to give it a second thought. His arms closed around your waist again to keep you in place and his mouth immediately got to work, diving for your clit. The sudden shock made you jump and both your hands would have tugged at his hair if they had been free. Your whole body moved against him but you stubbornly tried to keep as silent as you could, biting your lower lip bloody so only heated breaths and moans were heard. He noticed your vain attempt at controlling yourself and that was his cue for him to go even wilder on you. 

You felt his teeth brush over your clit from time to time, when his head moved down so he could tease your entrance with his tongue. Your breathing getting heavier and heavier you tried to buck your hips into his mouth. You saw his arm firmly tense to keep you pressed against the mattress and a hissing growl vibrated through your groin. But the loudest sound was that of your drenched pussy, and the sound Anti made when he lapped at it like a famished beast. Moans were slowly getting harder to control. It didn’t seem like he was there anymore, but a being of lust who only wanted to get what he wanted. Your hand clenched in his hair again to bring him closer. It was getting harder and harder to breathe as you could feel yourself inching closer to the edge. Your back was arching wildly and the only word you allowed yourself to moan was “yes” and a few “fuck”s but you did your best to keep them at a minimum. No doubt he could feel it too that you were getting closer. His lips were focusing on your clit now, his tongue only licking down every once in a while to taste you. That’s a thing you knew kept him going, and hell if you told him to stop. 

**“What d’ya want…,”** you heard a muffled voice ask you between your legs. 

_“Hhh… No-... thing in particular… Hhh-why?,”_ you answered, a smug smile on your lips and your eyes mostly blind from the pleasure. 

**“Y’sure?,” **he asked again, barely lifting his face from you. He gave a particularly strong lick that made you flinch. 

_“S-Sure…,”_ you said, though understanding the mistake you had made as soon as you said the word. 

And then he moved away and your body had not ached for anything more than it was right now. Your chest jerked upward towards him and though tears gathered in your eyes you could see him a bit more clearly. Sitting on the mattress between your spread and trembling legs, his hand nonchalantly rubbing his length. You just stared at it for a few seconds, internally begging for it to be inside you. The last lucid part of your brain admitting to yourself that it was this close to begging out loud now. 

With great effort, you tore your gaze away from his cock and looked up at him. He seemed very far away but you could see that almost all his face from the eyes down was glistening. You swallowed. He chuckled, stroking himself. You were so shocked you didn’t even think about using your free hand to finish yourself off. Your left arm was across your forehead, shaking and tightly holding the head of the bed. Your legs pressed together, you finally had enough sense to start talking. _“That… was… mean…” _

Never said you were going to be eloquent though. He laughed again. **“Just did what you… asked… Maybe I didn’t get you right.” **

_“Fuck... you...”_ His tone was insufferable. He was still stroking himself. You inhaled sharply, your hand dropping to your stomach, still shaking. You caressed your thigh, trying very hard not to touch yourself. 

**“Sooner or later, slut, don’t worry,”** he snarled with a toothy grin. Your chest shook when you tried to huff a laugh. You tried your hardest not to look too tense but your body was this close to bursting aflame. Every touch was torture. Even the soaked sheets under you had become arousing.

He moved so he could lie next to you in bed. As he moved, his erection briefly brushed against your hip. You flinched and your legs noticeable fidgeted on the other. You bit your lip. **“Hm…,”** he started, barely a deep rumble in his chest. **“I can feel y’re tense…” **

His hand gently brushed the side of your face to make you turn towards him. The softness of his touch threw you off a little and you noticed yourself leaning in his touch, your eyes closing on their own. **“Baby doll…,”** he continued, and you realized his lips were right next to your ear. He started gently nibbling at it and your free hand automatically went to touch the side of his neck. **“I know what you want… You know what I’m waitin for...” **

You bit your lip harder to keep the words from flowing out of you. **“Just let me hear it….,” **he said as he left a trail of kisses down your neck and to your throat. A little whimper came out. One of his rough hands slowly caressed your entire body while his other invited your own to touch his cock. You didn’t complain and started stroking him, feeling how hard he was. You heard him grunt against your skin. **“Just say it…” **

His mouth trailed further and further down until it reached your breasts. Instead of biting it like you were so used to, he delicately licked the sensitive nub and kissed all around it. You flinched when his tongue went over the spot he had teased with the knife earlier. It stung slightly but it felt good. Your back arched a bit more. You could feel him slowly humping your hand. He was humming as if he were enjoying the tastiest thing in the world and you could feel him getting excited again. You weren’t too sure but you could have sworn you heard a faint “say it, slut” being uttered under his breath. All these gentle attentions made you into a soaked quivering mess, just as much as when he took you more violently. Right now, you were absolutely melting, silent, but your whole body begging for more, begging for him. **“You know I’ll get it out of you eventually… One way or anoth-”**

_“Fuck me.” _

He stopped tasting your skin to slightly lift his head up. His eyes met yours. There were only a few things in this world that made him look this ecstatic. When you finally surrendered your pride to admit that you wanted him to fuck you senseless. It was like Christmas every time. He rolled his thumb over your nipple to make you flinch again. **“What was that?,”** he asked, knowing full well the answer but wanting to hear it a second time. 

You were looking at him deep in the eye, though your hips fidgeted on their own. “_You heard me,”_ you said, as the last words from the last remaining ounce of your pride. You almost sounded commanding. He chuckled and moved back to catch his lips in yours, his hand holding your head in place. **“And you’re gonna say it again… Just so we’re sure…” **

_“Anti?....,”_ you asked, feeling your voice slowly losing its strength. His eyes dove deep in yours and your hand squeezed his cock, making him groan. You moved slightly the kiss the corner of his lips before saying, _“I want you to fuck me.” _

You started jerking him off again. He chuckled and bucked his hips into your hand. He truly looked satisfied to finally have you say it. Because he knew you had been close to saying it for a while now, and he finally earned his prize. And because he couldn’t just leave you alone now that you had said the magical words, he asked, **“Any… particular way you want me to do that?,”** that signature shit-eating grin taking up half his face. 

You huffed, and smiled. Even though you would never admit it aloud, it felt good to finally say what had been on your mind since Anti had appeared behind you in the kitchen. _“Hard… If you’re okay with it, Master…” _

And there we go. One name and Anti goes immediately into beast-mode. This spark you loved so much appeared back in your lover’s eyes. He quickly moved to position himself above you. He was bigger than you and just the feeling of his weight pressing down on you made you wet. Or even wetter. Your legs instinctively spread apart and your free hand landed on his shoulder. When you felt the tip of his cock teasing your entrance, you desperately tried to move under him so you could feel him more, but you couldn’t, and were just forced to stifle a moan by biting your lip. **“Ready?,”** he asked in a growl, rubbing himself between your legs. 

_“Always.”_

**“We’ll see about that…,”** he said before inserting himself inside you, all the way in, slowly but without stopping. 

You gasped all the way through, your head bending backwards, sinking into the pillows. What was left of your pride didn’t want you to say a word or moan too loud, but the way your eyes were wide open and staring blankly above you didn’t lie. You were this close to screaming. And as always, Anti took that as a sign to go haywire on you, to make you use your voice. He started pumping in and out of you, relatively slowly at first, but slowly gaining speed. 

A strangled moan left your throat. _“Oh-h my- fuck-k….,”_ you stammered. 

He swung his hips hard and deep into you and groan, half cackling, **“Come on doll… Keep making these sounds for me…” **

You choked on a laugh. Your breath was getting wilder, and little noises were getting out more and more freely, without you being able to keep them in. But playful as always, you said, _“You g-... gotta earn them, big boy…”_

**“Oh yeah?,” **he answered. **“Don’t mind if I-....” **

He extended his arm and his hand immediately wrapped around your throat, taking away what little breath you had left. As a reflex, your whole body jerked upwards, only to meet Anti’s second hand above your crotch, rubbing your clit as he was still fucking you. You gasped loudly and suddenly every single one of your nerve endings was on fire. That’s all that it took for you to be really close again. Your body remembered how close it had been just a few minutes earlier and how badly it wanted the release. 

You were now moaning way louder and didn’t make any effort to hide it, the movements in and out of you and the regular rubbing of Anti’s rough fingers were making you unable to control yourself. You could feel your own pussy clenching around him, tighter and tighter, and judging by his groans of pleasure, he could feel it too. Your free hand was desperately grasping his forearm to encourage him to rub faster, harder. The both of you were wordless, but looking at each other deep in the eye, telling each other what a thousand words couldn’t. The lust and submission swirling in your eyes, the hunger and dominance in Anti’s. It was everything. 

His hand left your throat to grab the side of your thigh, so he could fuck into you harder. And now that you could breathe “normally” again, you were able to be a lot more vocal -to Anti’s pleasure. You were just babbling random combinations of “god”, “fuck” and other curses, eyes still silently pleading for more. You were now also moaning his name, while looking him deep in the eyes. He loved it, and you did too, so now that you had gotten less shy about moaning out loud, you didn’t stop yourself. You had gotten really close and felt like if he kept going like this you wouldn’t be able to last for much longer. Answering your internal pleas, Anti said, his voice almost sounding broken, **“You’re… Aghhh gonna fuckin’ wait.. I’m not done with you…” **

_“I’m sosososo close please-….” _

**“If you come… you come… but I’m not stoppin…,” **he gloated, looking as wild as ever. He had leaned forward a bit until your noses were almost touching, and he was able to thrust even deeper into you, hitting all your spots at once. 

You squirmed under him, unable to do anything else but take it. Not that you wanted to do anything else anyway. You could feel your orgasm creeping on you, faster and faster, and you tried your damn best to keep it away for as long as you could. But that little thought in the back of your mind wouldn’t go away. You couldn’t help but feel like you wouldn’t be able to wait for him, that he still had the energy to go for a while. And you knew him, and when he said he would keep going no matter what, he meant it. If you came (and you knew you would soon), it would be intense. Maybe even somewhat painful considering how wild Anti was going on you. And that is not the kind of thought that would help you calm your masochistic self down.

But you knew Anti well, and even if he wanted to boast, you felt like he was getting close as well. The way he was thrusting into you, hard, fast but making sure he was getting as deep as he could. The way his body trembled against yours, and that his breath hitched from time to time. He was close too. And in response, your back was arching wildly, squirming and shaking as he got you closer and closer to the edge. Your nails were deep in the man’s forearm, and the hand that was still in the cuff was desperately tugging so you could touch him, but you couldn’t. Your legs were tightly wrapped around his waist to bring him closer. He suddenly moved down so his chest pressed against yours and his face landed in the crook of your neck. The sudden movement made him thrust even deeper, making you squeal in surprise and pleasure. You grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged a bit, earning a few more growls. 

As you were both getting closer, you both got a bit more talkative. While you were babbling about how good it felt and how close you were, Anti was growling about how he wanted you to be a good girl and come for him. He started rubbing your clit again. **“Come on-... do it… do it… DO IT… COME ON…,”** he ordered, frantically slamming into you. 

To get it out of you, he finished by taking a bite into your shoulder, harder than anything he’d done before, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to resist all these attentions. He knew that this kind of pain helped you get off. And he was right. Your fist clenched in his hair even harder as you came. Long, deep waves of pleasure washing over your body. Your whole being jerked and tensed and shook under him and the intensity of your orgasm. And as promised, he kept going. Back and forth and back and forth. It was torture. The best kind of torture. He wasn’t allowing your orgasm to stop. He kept it going. On and on and on. It was like electricity shooting from your pussy into your entire body. It felt like hours of ecstasy that you hoped would finally stop or keep going forever. When your brain was able to register what Anti was saying, you heard, **“Good girllll… That’s my good slut… So good, so-” **

You were still extremely sensitive and your body was still twitching all over the place, but now with your mind a little clearer, you smirked and whispered in his ear, _“Now come for me, Master…” _

A loud booming laugh rang in your ear and Anti started growling meaningless words as he started pumping harder. Your cunt was worn out, sensitive and tight, so it wouldn’t take long for him to come. Your moans and his grunts got a little louder, echoing in the room around you when he finally came, At this point his whole weight was crushing you and your body was madly shaking as well, your hand still in his hair. His arms had been wrapped around you for a while so he could have better leverage, but now you felt his grasp shift. He was holding you very tight during his orgasm, that left him an out of breath quivering mess. You could feel his jagged breath blowing on your neck as his shaking hand was pressed on your back.

Soon he stopped moving and the both of you took the time to calm down. Anti was half above you, his nose under your ear. From time to time your body jolted on its own as the aftermath of your own orgasm. And whenever it did, Anti would shift slightly to caress your skin, humming soft shushing sounds, lazily kissing your neck. **“Did you come twice?,”** he asked a few seconds later, and you could feel his smile stretch on the skin of your neck.

_“Mmmmmaybe,”_ you answered, barely recognizing your own broken voice and smiling at your response. He chuckled loudly, nuzzling closer to you. 

**“Good girl,”** he said. And you could feel your face catching fire yet again. He laughed again, softly touching your skin. 

When he finally had his spirits back he got up so he could open the handcuff to set your right hand free. You had almost forgotten about that. You immediately moved your hand near your chest as Anti laid down next to you again. You looked at your own wrist. It had a deep red mark where the metal of the cuff had gotten in your skin when you were madly tugging at it earlier. 

**“Well…,”** Anti began, his voice hoarse. He was laying next to you and you immediately snuggled closer. **“I’d say this was fun.” **

You nodded. With his finger he made you turn your head to face him. He was flushed, his eyes a beautiful vibrant blue and his hair a brown sweaty mess. He looked happy and satisfied. You smiled. For a moment you wondered what mess you must have looked like right now. His eyes dropped to your shoulder and he leaned to kiss there. It stung and you immediately squirmed. He kept kissing. **“Maybe bit a bit harder than I thought…,”** he said. You felt his tongue flick on what must have been a spot where his teeth had ruptured your skin and your hand landed on the side of his neck, unsure to push him away to stop or press him closer so he kept going. So you kept him there. **“Sorry about that…,”** he said. 

You giggled. Your turn to make him lift his face with a finger so he could face you. “_Don’t be,”_ you said. You made a great effort to slightly lift yourself off the mattress so you could reach his lips. Chuckling as well, he kissed you back and his arms slipped behind you. You snuggled closer to hug him, your arms on either side of his face as his were on the crook of your back. You giggled again. _“Thank you Master…,”_ you whispered with a mischievous smile. 

**“Ohhhhh,”** he immediately answered, kissing you again immediately afterwards. **“Don’t say things like that… We both need rest.” **

You both laughed and kissed again. You exaggeratedly sighed. _“We sure do… But we’re never safe from a round two aren’t we…” _

**“Not with that behavior of yours, you naughty thing.” **

_“And it’s my fault again,”_ you teased. 

**“Yep,”** he said as his hands suddenly started softly roaming your body. **“I mean look at you… How can I resist you…”**

_“Aw shut up,”_ you said, face turning scarlet again. 

You both laughed before settling better against each other. Now that you were comfortably laying in the protection of Anti’s arms you realized how tired and sore you were. Your eyelids were heavy and the sound of his deep breathing was like a lullaby. Your eyes closed and you tried snuggling closer. After a few seconds the words slipped from your mouth, _“I love you, Anti…_”

You felt a small jump in Anti’s chest and air blowing on the top of your head. He must have had the brightest smile right now. His arms tightened around you. **“I love you too doll…” **


End file.
